1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fireplace, especially to a voice control electric fireplace.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of fireplace changes day by day. Traditionally, there are wood burning fireplaces, gas fireplaces, and charcoal fireplaces. Besides the traditional fireplaces, electric fireplaces are gradually developed today. Wherein, the electric fireplaces combine the classic form of the European fireplace and the present technology including principles of acoustics and optics. The combination not only helps protect environment but also provides a vivid simulation of burning wood.
Obviously, the electric fireplaces are potentially displacing the traditional fireplace. However, the more the electric fireplaces are provided, the more requirements may be raised for meeting practical demands. The electric fireplaces existing in the market merely provide ordinary imitated background flames with emulating coal. Thus, the illumination of such simulate flame is plain since a real dynamic change of burning flames is difficult to imitate. Therefore, the design of electric fireplace is limited, and the research and development are also restricted, which further affects the electric fireplace industry.